New Beginnings
by terminatorluvr
Summary: 3 years after Night shut down Riiko and Soshi are married, living together and expecting their first baby but whats going to happen if Night re-awakens while Riiko is pregnant!


"_**Riiko….I love you, I always will and I will only ever belong to you; you and nobody else because I am your Eternal Boyfriend".**_

_**Now**_

Riiko stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for Soshi who worked at the Vietnamese restaurant to earn money for them. She had decided to stay a housewife and do the household duties and remain this way for the rest of her life.

Riiko's hair had now grown to her elbows and she wore a long sleeved knee length peach dress with a small white floral pattern which suited her nicely. She was eating healthy foods under strict instruction from Soshi but was allowed a treat of junk food now and again which they shared together.

_**That evening**_

Soshi took off his at the front door "I'm home!" he called cheerfully awaiting Riiko's warm embrace after a long and stressful day at work.

Riiko eventually appeared in the hallway and smiled "Welcome home Soshi" she cried and leapt into his arms nuzzling into his chest warmly which made Soshi very happy.

Soshi stroked her hair lovingly "I missed you Riiko" he whispered gently.

Riiko looked up at him and gazed into his eyes "Me too" she said smiling sweetly and leaned towards him and kissed him lovingly.

Soshi returned her affection thinking of how happy he was that Riiko was finally his and nobody else could touch her.

_**Later**_

Riiko and Soshi sat at the dining table eating various different foods Riiko had prepared. She still wasn't as good as Soshi yet but he reassured her she was improving and ate it proudly with a smile.

Soshi began pouring a cup of tea for both him and Riiko to help calm their nerves and relax them; it was also good for Riiko's health in her current status.

Riiko spotted Soshi staring at her and stopped eating "Soshi what's the matter? Does the food not appeal to you or is something wrong?" she asked worriedly putting down her chopsticks.

Soshi took off his glasses placed then on the table then rubbed the area between his eyes stressfully "Riiko have you been feeling ok today and eating properly?" he asked sternly.

Riiko gasped then smiled warmly "Of course I have silly I've just been feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous today is all" she said gently.

Soshi smiled "Good I'm worried about you most of all after all this is our first time in this field of experience and I want to get it right" he said gently stroking her hand from across the table.

Riiko smiled and gently touched her small bump under her dress. She was at least 3 months pregnant and was fully enjoying the feeling of having a small life inside of her.

Her parents had been over the moon; Riiko's mother had acted normally and congratulated her while her father had been ecstatic about it and said hallelujah of all things.

Gaku visited while Soshi wasn't home to see how she was coping and would give her free medicines that Yuki would ask him to deliver despite the fact he quit Kronos heaven.

_**That night**_

Riiko was wearing a cute checked Pyjama top with short sleeves and panties while Soshi wore the bottoms and had a bare chest (which she found somewhat sexy).

Riiko peered at Soshi while laying on her side slightly curled up but uncovered by the bed sheet "Um Soshi…" she said shyly.

Soshi turned over to face her and wrapped his arm around her waist burying his nose into her hair. He breathed in her sweet scent heavily "Yes?" he asked gently opening his eyes slowly his grip still strong.

Riiko played with her fingers nervously; her heart pounding under her chest; her face red as a tomato "Soshi…do you…do you still think I'm s…sexy?" she asked shyly.

Soshi was stunned and went quiet for a few minutes making Riiko worried then she heard him chuckling "baka".

Riiko became quite annoyed "WHO are you calling baka?!" she snapped turning to slap him across the face.

Soshi grabbed her wrist and kissed her causing her to become frozen in shock and unable to move. After he pulled himself away Soshi winked at her then said "Riiko I'll always love you and no matter what I'll always find you attractive".

Riiko pouted and bonked him on the head "you could have just said that you dummy" she said crossly and then hugged him back tightly breathing in his own musky scent.


End file.
